Head supports of the aforedescribed type are known. They have, however, the disadvantage that the frictional retention of the relatively angularly desplaceable parts that permit the swinging or tilting movement have different degrees of clamping which may result from different manufacturing tolerances or otherwise and/or because the material frictionally engaging the same may be too soft or pliable and, with time, tends to become flowable. As a consequence, a sufficient frictional clamping of relatively movable pivotal parts cannot be ensured and it is not possible to provide an angular or pivotal adjustment of the headrest which can retain its position. As a consequence, the headrest may swing involuntarily out of a preset position in an undesirable manner.